PopStars!
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: VERY AU! Lily Evans is a teen popstar, and her biggest competition is Severus Snape. But the arrival of a new band, the Marauders, threaten both their worlds! Cast of Character pics on my profile! Rated T to be safe...Written by Lily!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples of this planet! It's JK Rowling!...NOT! Sadly, I am not rich, famous, or talented in writing...too bad being a writer is an all-encompassing mental illness that you can never escape...anyway, here's the story...warning you, very AU.**

Teenage popstar Lily Evans smiled at herself in the mirror. Then she fell back in her chair and exhaled deeply. Only a few more hours until she would perform onstage. Despite the fact that she had been doing this for years, she still got nervous every time.

"Lily!" her sister Petunia yelled into the dressing room, "Get out here now or I swear I'll slap your sorry face to kingdom come!"

Lily sighed. Ever since she had become a popstar, Petunia hated her with a fiery passion. Her father said it was because Petunia was under a lot of pressure to measure up to Lily. She disagreed. Petunia was jealous. How could she not be? Lily was famous, smart, talented, and beautiful. Petunia was an unknown, average, and normal-looking girl who had never gotten better than a B+ grade. But the sisters had been best friends until Lily was discovered at a school talent show by a recently unemployed agent. Lily walked slowly out of the room, and towards her screaming sister.

"WHY, WHY, WHY?" she shrieked, "WHY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WE ARE SISTERS! HOW COULD YOU!"

Lily looked at her sister apprehensively.

"Ummm…what did I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU SORRY, SKINNY LITTLE BRAT!"

Now Lily was genuinely scared.

"Tuney, calm down. As soon as you stop screaming, I'm sure I can fix this."

"Fix this? Are you crazy? You think _I'm _the one with the problem?" Petunia said disapprovingly.

"Well, I'm not the one who has been screaming for the past five minutes," Lily said, now on the defensive.

"Whatever. That doesn't matter. How did you not tell me that you knew Severus Snape? _The _Severus Snape? Only the hottest male pop star on the planet! And you know him! And you didn't tell me! How could you?" Petunia said, half screaming, half sobbing.

"I just met him once or twice at a few gatherings. You know, dinner parties, award ceremonies, that kinda thing. He's not like, my best friend or anything! In fact, he's my biggest competition!" Lily said, protesting.

"But you MET him! And you didn't tell me!" Petunia screeched.

"Right…uh…Petunia?" Lily said, an idea forming in her head, "If I introduce you to Severus Snape…will you leave me alone?"

"MEET HIM! REALLY?"

Lily sighed and collapsed on her leather couch in front of the TV. She flipped through the channels until she found the news.

"Ugh," she sighed, "just stupid legal news."

On the TV, a ridiculously thin blonde was droning on about "China publishes Fake Harry Potter Books: Harry and the Leopard-walk-up-to-Dragon; Harry and the Waterproof Pearl; Harry and the Chinese Empire; Harry…"

The list went on forever. Petunia looked at Lily like she was a lunatic.

"Why are you watching _this_?" she yelped, "Don't you know that there is a celebrity gossip show on? Give me the remote."

Lily was too tired to resist. Petunia grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels until she found her favorite show.

Lily was falling asleep when Petunia let out a deep, really loud sigh.

"What is it now, Tuney?"

"Look at the screen, and you'll see!"

Lily turned, and on the screen were four boys about her own age. One was tall and skinny, with messy black hair, and glasses. To his right was a boy with long, well, long for a boy, dark brown hair and grey eyes. The boy being currently interviewed had sandy blond hair and a tired face. The final boy was short and slightly overweight. The interviewer was saying something about their past when she said,

"So, what prompted four boys like you guys to form a band?"

Lily jerked up at the word 'band'. She stared at the screen like her life depended on it.

"Well," the brown haired boy said mischievously, "We're four handsome young lads who need a hobby."

The reporter looked slightly off-put. The black haired boy winked at the viewers. Petunia sighed again.

"Aren't they dreamy?" she said.

"Sure…I guess. But what about Severus Snape?"

She nearly fainted.

"Sev is sooooo dreamy!"

The reporter broke her reverie.

"And that's James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, from the new hit band, The Marauders."

Lily glared at James's smiling face. Unfortunately, Petunia saw.

"Honestly, Lily. Do you have to hate anyone who might be your competition?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Lily said angrily, "Fall at their feet, like you do? Count me out! They're complete losers! Look, they think they're so cute! They probably live to ask girls out, have a kissing session, and then break their hearts! And you want me to be sucked into that?"

Petunia wasn't listening. She was entranced in a new interview, about Severus Snape.

**So...what did you think? I know, it's not that good...oh well...but please review and I will continue this story! I'm dying for reviews! PLEASE! I want my inbox to be FULL of your wonderful little reviews! I honestly don't care if you say it's a complete failure! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples of earth! Here is a new chapter of PopStars! Thanks to wordlover14 and Dagoth for adding this story to their favorites, and thanks to Dagoth, thepotionsmaster369, kri444, and OliveTreeHugger for reviewing! I love you all! THis chapters for you!**

"Hey Lils?" Lily's dad said as he walked into her room. She was lying on her bed, listening to country music on her iPod. **(a/n because even though country gets a bad rep, there are some really great songs in there)**.

"Yeah Dad?" Lily said, pulling her earphones out.

"This one news station wants to do an interview with you tomorrow. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Sure Dad. But why are you telling me this? Why not Kelsie?" Lily said, confused. **(a/n Kelsie is her agent).**

"Kelsie thought I should tell you. And she's busy trying to get you your own cosmetics line."

Lily sighed.

"I guess I'll do the interview."

"That's my girl," her father said, ruffling her red hair, "Now go to sleep. It's late. And you have an interview tomorrow."

Lily smiled and flicked off the light.

"Ok, sweetie!" said Nancy, Lily's make-up artist, "time to get you ready for this interview!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Nance, it's not like I've never done an interview before! Besides, you know I don't like wearing make-up outside of concerts."

"But for this one, you have to look STUNNING!" Nancy said.

"That's what you said last time," Lily started.

"None of your lip, Miss Lily. Your father said that you had to look especially wonderful today."

Lily sighed, but let Nancy put on her make-up.

"Lily! Over here!" CJ, Lily's chauffer called. Lily smiled, and walked over to the sparkly emerald green convertible.

"I got this one to match the outfit you wore in your first concert," he said, as last week she had said she no longer wanted to drive around in a red limo.

"Did you give the money you got from the limo to charity?" she asked critically.

"Of course. You know I always do what you say," said CJ. Petunia always found it amusing that a very large man would obey the smallest wish of a slight red-head.

As they drove to the studio, Lily started getting butterflies in her stomach. But she didn't know why. This was like her millionth interview, so she had no reason to be nervous.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Lily saw why she was a bit nervous. In the parking lot was the forest green and silver limo of Severus Snape.

She tried to pull together her fragmented confidence as she walked into the studio, and had just barely managed when she made it to the front desk.

"Oh, not another one," the secretary groaned under her breath, just loud enough for Lily to hear. Then she put on a fake smile and said, "Oh, are you one of the pop stars? You'll be in Studio C."

"Thank you," Lily said, "Have a good day."

The secretary looked surprised, and then pointed Lily in the right direction.

Once Lily found the studio, she walked in slowly. A woman with long platinum blonde hair ushered her in.

"Oh, sweetie, you must be Lily Evans!" she gushed, "I'm Narcissa, Narcissa Black. But just call me Narcissa for the sake of time."

Narcissa practically pushed Lily into the chair. Lily wasn't surprised to see Snape, but they weren't the only two there. As she looked down the row of chairs, Lily saw the mischievous faces of the Marauders. Her heart dropped to her feet.

James Potter was looking down the row at the same time Lily did. They met eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

"Whoa," he breathed. Then he turned to the boy on his left, "Sirius! Who's that?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, James. You don't know who that is? That is LILY EVANS. _The _Lily Evans."

James still looked confused. You could practically _hear _Sirius rolling his eyes this time.

"She's a very _very VERY _famous pop star. She's – " he started, but was cut off by Narcissa.

"All right, you six. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lily muttered.

"All right…3…2…1…We're on air!"

**Sort of a cliffhanger...I'll continue if I get 3 reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Hola Amigos! ¡Viva España! SPAIN WILL REIGN! Anyway, on with it. Sorry to all you people that this took so long to update, I was in a HUGE bout of writer's block. Especially sorry to kri444 because i told you that this chapter would be up three days ago... :). Anyway, if you remember from last time, the interview just started. So here go's!**

**Thanks to timamiYIPPIE, SecretMarauderette, Dagoth, and OliveTreeHugger for reviewing, and to kri444 for reviewing in a PM. **

**Special mention goes to a person who was to afraid to log in. No name person, congratulations, you are the first person EVER to submit a downright nasty review to any of my 18 stories. You really helped my self-esteem by calling my story 'full retard'. **

**In light of the review I recieved from person-who-was-too-afraid-to-log-in, if you don't like my story, please at least say WHY in your review so I can make it better. **

**Anyway, sorry for this long author's note, on with the story.**

"Hello, I'm Narcissa Black, and today we have six of the most up-and-coming music artists in the country for an interview!"

On the cue from the cameraman, they all waved. The Marauders had this whole cheeky wave thing down and synchronized. Snape lifted up his hand and put it down. Lily just did what she thought was a normal wave.

"With us today, we have the Marauders, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans!"

The audience clapped. Lily could hear several girls screaming "We love you!" to one of the boys. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, what is it like to be a famous teenager?" Narcissa said, faking interest.

"Well, it has its ups," Snape said, and the crowd cheered, "and no downs!"

More cheering. Blah.

"Now, Lily, you were just discovered two years ago at a school talent show. Did you ever think, 'I'm just a kid, I can't do this'?"

Who wrote these questions?

"No, I didn't," Lily said, flashing a fake smile at the crowd, "I knew that if I was good enough to get here, I was good enough to go all the way."

To her surprise, the crowd cheered, and a boy who looked like he was about five yelled out 'I love you, Lily Evans!' Lily gave him a little wave. He passed out.

"Marauders, you just published your first album a few weeks ago. Were you worried about its success?"

Whoever was in charge of scripting here needed some serious help. Even the Marauders were beginning to notice the extreme cheesiness of the questions.

"Not really," Remus Lupin said, "I mean, we researched what was popular, and threw it all into a blender! How could we not be a success?"

The crowd laughed. Narcissa gave a forced little giggle.

"All right, this one I've been dying to ask you: Are you all single?"

Petunia was probably eating this up. Yuck. Honestly, who's writing these questions? James Potter was the first to speak up.

"Yup. I've been single my whole career. I think that dating gets in the way of our success. Besides, we don't need all that bad publicity that comes with crazy celebrity love lives. And, besides, I haven't found the right girl yet. I'm not just gonna use a whole bunch of people. I want to wait til I find the right one."

Lily had to give him kudos for that. Apparently she had been wrong, about one of the Marauders at least. She gave a slight giggle as she envisioned what Petunia would have done as she listened to that statement. She would jerk upward, learning that he was single, and sink down again when he said he didn't want to date.

Then she realized James was looking at her. Oh, no. He probably thought the giggle meant she was trying to flirt with him! Oh, great. Things just got a lot harder.

Sirius Black answered the question next.

"I've been single my whole career too. But I'd be fine with dating. I just need to find the right someone."

"_Hmmm_," Lily thought, "_Sirius is kinda cute…_"

Lupin started talking,

"All of us Marauders have been single since our careers started."

Narcissa seemed genuinely disappointed, but she recovered quickly.

"Well, Sev, I heard that you were dating actress Daisy Reynolds?"

"I was."

"Was?"

"Yes. I was dating her until another flower caught my eye," Snape said, winking at Lily.

"_Wait_," she thought, "_is Severus Snape flirting with me? EWW! EWWW! EWWW!_"

Narcissa moved on to Lily.

"So, what about you, honey?"

"I'm single. Looking for the right guy," Lily said, hoping Sirius was paying attention.

"Is that so?" Snape asked, "Well, what about me?"

"_You've gotta be kidding me!_" she thought, "_Did he just ask me out on live TV? EWWW! EWWWW! Wait, maybe I heard wrong._"

"Excuse me. What did you say?"

"Wanna go out?"

'Heck no!' was Lily's first reaction, but for the sake of her image she held it back.

"Umm…no thank you."

Narcissa was eating up this awkward situation. James looked beside himself, but Lily couldn't tell if it was happiness, anger, or both.

"So, Lily, why did you refuse Sev?"

Of course, the script was abandoned and Narcissa felt the need to emphasize this really awful situation.

"Well, I – um – well – I guess, uh, he's just not my type."

"He's so my type!" a random girl in the audience yelled out. Eww…

"Anyway, moving on," Narcissa said briskly, "Is it hard for you guys to live normal lives because of your fame?"

And back to the lame script…

"No. We just go about our business. Generally, most fans will treat us with respect," Lupin said.

Lupin nudged a pale-eyed boy next to him, gesturing that he should say something. Lily had almost forgotten that the other Marauder, Peter Pettigrew, existed. He just sat there the whole time. He started when Lupin poked him.

"Er…yeah…we are still normal," Peter said.

"Anyway, that's Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans! See you next time!"

The crowd cheered and the cameraman gestured for them to wave and smile.

"_Finally,_" Lily thought, "_Finally this is over._"

****

**So...what did you think? Sorry to all my Lily/James shippers out there...I'm a Lily/James shipper myself...so yeah. I promise things will get better for Lily. In the next chapter, I'm going to have them all be in a movie based off a book or a TV show. I'd like suggestions! Anyway, I love all of you!**

**Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! sorry I haven't updated in like a year. I hope you all still like my story and still care to read it :)  
**

**Chapter 4:**

"What the heck did you do?" Petunia shrieked as soon as Lily walked through the door after her interview, "How could you possibly refuse Sev Snape? He's so…_dreamy."_

Lily didn't even want to comment on that. She decided that things would probably be better if she didn't reply. Petunia was close to ripping off her head on a regular basis.

She trudged upstairs into her room, wanting to sigh with every step. She loved writing her music, performing it, going into the crowd after a performance and hugging her fans – but she hated the publicity, the constant lack of privacy, how the paparazzi were always nagging. As she plopped down onto her bed, she decided to check her phone messages.

She deleted message after message condemning her for not accepting Severus Snape. After she sorted through the sea of hate texts, she saw that she had a voice message from Kelsie.

"Hey girl," Kelsie's drawl came out of the phone, "I know your relations with Sev are a bit – stressed – right now, but there's a charity group that wants you two and the Marauders to perform. I know you don't get along well with them, but it's for some orphans, ok? Those kids love you just as much as all the other kids do, but they won't get a chance to see you. I'm not asking you to do this for sure, but please consider it, Lils."

Lily was torn. She loved to help – behind writing the music, her favorite thing about her job was helping charities and things like that. But asking her to perform with Sev – it was almost too much. The guy was a creep!

But then again – if she did this – she'd get to see Sirius again.

And she'd be helping all those kids.

Lily was sold.

The concert was going to take place a few cities away, so she took a flight there.

When the day of the concert finally rolled around, she couldn't wait to hang out with Sirius during Sev's act.

"Ok, here's what we'll do," Brenna, their concert coordinator, said, "I think I want the Marauders to go first, Sev to go in the middle, and Lily to go last. You guys all ok with that?"

The Marauders, Sev, and Lily all nodded.

"Marauders, do you know what songs you'll be singing?" Brenna continued, looking down at her clipboard. She had decided that every group would be singing two songs.

"Well, we'll be singing our breakout hit, Move Along," James said. He was obviously the ringleader of the band.

"And then we'll be singing our newest song – it'll be released in a few weeks – called Check Yes Juliet," Sirius added, winking at Lily.

Her heart fluttered a bit.

"Ok, Sev, what are you going to sing?"

"My most famous song," Sev said, as if that was obvious, "Come On Get Higher. Followed by my second most famous song, Bad Day."

It was like he was rubbing his fame in their faces – a rather pointless idea, considering as they were all extremely famous.

"Lily?" Brenna said, still not looking up from her clipboard.

"Teardrops on My Guitar," she said instantly, "And then I'm going to cover a song from the musical Phantom of the Opera."

"Are you sure?" Brenna asked, her voice hesitant, "Not one of your own songs?"

"No," Lily said firmly, tossing her red head, "I want to sing Think of Me."

"All right," Brenna said, "Thank you all very much."

The six teens spent the rest of their day together. Lily had to admit that the Marauders were a pretty cool group of guys. They were almost enough to balance out Sev's biting words and high-and-mighty act. Although, James drove her up a wall – not as bad as Sev, but still obnoxious. He insisted on calling her Evans.

Soon enough it was time for the concert.

Lily wanted to look her best for the orphans. She wanted this to be a concert just like all the other ones – just as good as the concerts for people who paid hundreds of dollars to bring their whole families.

She put on a sparkly strapless white dress, and curled her hair. She pulled her bangs back with a white lily flower clip.

Patiently, she sat backstage, jittering with excitement – she desperately wanted to see Sirius perform.

It took forever, but the Marauders were on stage. They sang Move Along, with James on lead vocals, Remus on guitar, Peter on drums, and Sirius on electric bass. And then they broke into the first strains of Check Yes Juliet. Sirius had backup vocals on this one. Lily could hear his voice – and she imagined that he was singing to her.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Here's how we do_  
_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever we'll be_  
_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_  
_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_  
_Check yes Juliet_  
_Here's the countdown:_  
_3,2,1 you fall in my arms now_  
_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Here's how we do_  
_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever we'll be_  
_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_  
_We're flying through the night_  
_Way up high_  
_The view from here is getting better with you_  
_By my side_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me  
You and me _

Lily sighed with happiness. The Marauders really were fabulous musicians. And even though James was obnoxious and patronizing, the rest of them seemed sweet.

Sev was up next. She knew his songs already – courtesy of Petunia singing along with them whenever they drove anywhere. As Severus broke into Come On Get Higher, Lily wished she had brought earplugs.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water_  
_If I could tell you what's next_  
_I'd make you believe_  
_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_  
_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_  
_Loudest thing in my head_  
_And I ache to remember_  
_All the violent, sweet_  
_Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water_  
_If I could tell you what's next_  
_I'd make you believe_  
_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_  
_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart_  
_I taste the sparks on your tongue_  
_I see angels and devils_  
_And God, when you come on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_  
_It's all wrong, it's so right_  
_So come on, get higher_  
_So come on and get higher_  
_'Cause everything works, love_  
_Everything works in your arms._

At least the orphans seemed to like Sev's performance. Lily couldn't say the same for herself. She went to the bathroom and stayed in there until she knew that Bad Day would be finished.

And then it was her turn. She felt more pressure in that moment than she felt going onstage before music critics and roaring fans.

She wanted to be her best for them. She knew they might not ever see another see another concert.

Teardrops on My Guitar went flawlessly. She sung the lines "_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar/the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart"_ with more feeling than she ever had before.

And then it was time for Think of Me. She knew this was a song she'd sing only for Sirius.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen,_  
_or as unchanging as the sea -_  
_but if you can still remember_  
_stop and think of me . . ._

_Think of all the things_  
_we've shared and seen -_  
_don't think about the way things_  
_might have been . . ._

_Think of me, think of me waking,_  
_silent and resigned._  
_Imagine me, trying too hard_  
_to put you from my mind._  
_Recall those days_  
_look back on all those times,_  
_think of the things we'll never do -_  
_there will never be a day,_  
_when I won't think of you . . ._

_Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!_

Lily hit the high notes of the song flawlessly, her voice coming out pure and sweet.

She knew as she sang that she had made the right decision to come and sing for the orphans.

**I hope you all liked it! if i get 5 reviews we can see some of hilarious flirty James! I have some great stuff planned. :) Love always, Lily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's the next chapter! This one's a little bit longer. Thanks to timamiYIPPIE for recommending Say You Like Me. **

"You were brilliant, Evans," James said to Lily after she got offstage, "I love that you sang what you liked – not necessarily what you were famous for."

Lily just harrumphed and flounced away with a toss of her red head.

"Yo, Lily Flower," Sirius said as she sat down in a chair, trying to cool her flushed cheeks.

"Hey Sirius," she said, smiling at him.

"Listen, I know we just met and all – but you're hot, I'm hot – we're both extremely famous, and awesome – whaddaya say, wanna go out?"

"Sure," Lily said flirtily.

"Great," Sirius said, kissing her on the cheek quickly, "See you tomorrow – I'll pick you up at three."

When she was little, she had always wanted some fabulously romantic first date – preceded by the dream guy asking her out in an adorably thoughtful way. But that's not reality at all – Lily liked reality nowadays. And Sirius was incredibly real – rooted to the ground despite his rock star ways. He was almost too real – she could always sense his presence. He was so facilitative about their date – he didn't ask her where she wanted to go or when she wanted to be picked up – she was playing by his rules now.

And she couldn't wait to begin the wild ride.

"Yo, Lily Flower!" Sirius yelled, driving up to the curb where Lily was waiting. He was riding a big black motorcycle, without a helmet.

"Hey," she said, her voice coming out a touch high-pitched and squeaky. She had taken hours to get ready – picking clothes alone had taken half an hour – but she had finally settled on dark wash glitter skinny jeans, a tight green v-neck, and she had straightened her long hair.

"You're not afraid of motorcycles, are you?" he asked cheekily.

"No," she replied defiantly, lifting her chin slightly.

"Good, 'cuz I didn't bring you a helmet," he said, chuckling, "Guess you'll just have to hold on tight."

Lily smiled wryly and climbed onto the back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Admittedly, she held on a little too tight sometimes – but she knew he was probably reveling in it. After a few minutes, they pulled up to a little old-fashioned style ice cream parlor.

"This is my favorite ice cream place," Sirius said, explaining their destination.

"It's cute," Lily said approvingly.

"I thought you'd think that," he said, casually putting his arm around her shoulders, and leading her into the shop.

"I'll have the usual, thanks," Sirius said to the man at the counter, who looked at Lily with something that was almost like pity in his eyes.

"Same," Lily said.

"I'll cover it," Sirius said indulgently, "Go get us a table."

"Thanks," Lily said, and went and sat down at a table by a window.

She'd always liked windows – people watching. Sometimes she would look at the faces of passersby and wonder if they were happy.

Sirius joined her after only a minute or two.

"I wrote a new song – for the band, you know," he said, "Wanna see it?"

"Of course!" she said excitedly.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a piece of paper written all over in a messy scrawl.

Lily began to read.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.  
She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
And shake her up.  
I bet I could._

_I wish my heart was always on her mind._  
_'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time._  
_Forget me not, forget me now._  
_I've come too far to turn around._  
_I'm here tonight._

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
_Works a double just to buy her clothes._  
_Nicotine and faded dreams,_  
_Baby, just believe_  
_There's no one else like me._

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

_It's time to fall into my arms._  
_'Cause I've been waiting for too long._  
_You're an angel,_  
_Grab your halo,_  
_And lets fly tonight._

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

_Just say you like me._

"So," Lily asked nervously, "Who's it about?"

She had hoped that the song would've been about her – but some of the details – the girl being unknown – having to work so hard for her clothes…she suddenly wondered if she was actually the only girl in his life.

"You, of course, darling," he said, fingering a strand of her hair, "The little details that aren't like you are only there to throw everyone off. Don't want those paparazzi following us to the ice cream shop, eh?"

"Oh," Lily said in a small voice, "Ok."

She'd always hated being wrong.

"Now, do you have any new material you'd like to share with me?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes," Lily said shyly. She had hoped this would happen, "It's called Realize."

She handed him a folded up sheet of notebook paper, on which, printed neatly in sparkly purple gel pen, was her song.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,_  
_No it's never gonna be that simple_  
_No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_And will never find another_  
_Just realize what I just realized_  
_We'd never have to wonder if_  
_We missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize_  
_Oh-oh I'm on your side_  
_Didn't I, didn't I tell you._  
_Take time to realize_  
_This all can pass you by_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_  
_No its never gonna be that simple_  
_No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_And we'll never find another_  
_Just realize what I just realized_  
_We'd never have to wonder if_  
_We missed out on each other but._

_It's not the same_  
_No it's never the same_  
_If you don't feel it to._  
_If you meet me half way_  
_If you would meet me half way._  
_It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_And we'll never find another_  
_Just realize what I just realized_  
_We'd never have to wonder_  
_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Missed out on each other now_  
_Missed out on each other now_

_Realize_  
_Realize_  
_Realize_

"Do you know what, Lily Flower?" Sirius asked, folding up the paper, "I think I just realized what you just realized."

He leaned in, and kissed her, harder than she'd ever been kissed before.

**Awww...it's so cute. What could possibly go wrong? :P I suppose you will all just have to wait and find out. If you have a song you want to see or a prediction for what's going to happen, either PM me or review! I want your suggestions! Love always, Lily.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here comes the sing off recommended by XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX. James' song in the beginning comes to you courtesy of timamiYIPP****IE, it's Miles Apart by Yellowcard. The second song is Princess of China by Coldplay. Hope you like it!**

Sirius looked right into Lily's eyes.

"I love you, Lily Flower," he said after they broke apart.

She wondered for a split second if they were moving too fast, but then she pushed the thought out of her head.

They dated for a few more weeks after that. They went out almost every day – and Lily reveled in his spontaneity, his wildness, his artless way of living like there was no tomorrow. Everyone always told her she needed to loosen up. Sirius helped her do just that.

Lily wished she could live on her own. She was seventeen, after all. But her father insisted that if she had her own apartment, she'd get involved in all kinds of bad trouble. Sirius had his own apartment.

Then again, from what she could gather, he hated his entire family, and they hated him.

"We're going on tour soon," Sirius said abruptly, one night as he and Lily were sitting on the couch at his place, watching a movie.

"How long will you be gone for?" she asked, pouting a bit.

"Few months," he said, as if that was nothing.

It wasn't nothing, not to her.

"Are you going to sing Say You Like Me?" she asked impishly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course," he said, kissing her nose, tickling her with his breath, "James wrote a song though. I don't like it at all."

"Why not?" Lily asked. Sirius and James were best friends, inseparable, always backing up the other one, always watching each other's' blind sides. It wasn't like Sirius to not like something James did.

"Because I don't like who he's in love with," Sirius said, "Er – I don't like that he's in love with her."

"Why not?" Lily asked again.

"Because it'd be bad for our image as a band if he dated her," Sirius said, "I'm not a huge image person, but I think it's important. Besides, the girl isn't right for him anyways."

"What's the song like?"

"Here, it's on my computer," Sirius said, getting up. Lily followed him over to his little-used desk.

Lily's eyes scanned the computer, quickly taking in the words of James' song.

_If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
And make believe there's something left to find_

_We'll be miles apart_  
_I'll keep you deep inside_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_A new life to start_  
_I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

_Now we've all grown up, gone on and moved away_  
_Nothing I can do about it, nothing I can say_  
_To bring us back to where we were when life was not this hard (life was not this hard)_  
_Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away_

_We'll be miles apart_  
_I'll keep you deep inside_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_A new life to start_  
_I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

_I'd give it up for just one more day with you_  
_Give it up for just one more day_  
_I'd give it up for just one more day with you_

_I'd give it up for just one more day with you_  
_Give it up for just one more day_  
_I'd give it up for just one more day with you_

_I'd give it up for just one more day with you_  
_Give it up, give it all away_  
_I'd give it up for just one more day with you_

_We'll be miles apart_  
_I'll keep you deep inside_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_A new life to start_  
_I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

_I need you now, we're miles apart_  
_I'll keep you deep inside_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_I need you now, we're miles apart_  
_I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

"I think it's beautiful," Lily said softly, "Whoever that girl is, she's lucky."

"I think it's a whole lot of sentimental bull crap," Sirius shot back moodily, "It doesn't have any fire to it."

Just then, Sirius' phone began to ring.

He walked across the room and picked it up.

"Yo," he said, putting it on speaker phone, "Who is this?"

"Narcissa Black," the voice came. Lily held back a groan.

"What do you need?"

"Is Lily there?"

"Why do you need her?"

"Just let me talk to her, Motorcycle Boy," Narcissa said bitingly.

Sirius handed the phone to Lily and she took it off speaker.

"Ok, Lily, you remember Severus Snape right?"

How could she forget?

"Well, your fans are simply begging for a duet sing-off. Here are the rules: my network picks a duet for you two to sing, and you two sing it, and then the crowd and anyone watching can vote who on who they thought was better. The winner gets an exclusive feature in our magazine, the loser has to not produce any music for a year."

Lily had never agreed to any publicity stints in the past. But the idea of Snape not producing any music for a year was just too tempting to resist.

"I'm in."

"Wonderful," Narcissa drawled, "See you tomorrow Lily."

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"I'm having a sing-off with Snape."

The next day, Sirius drove Lily up to the studio, where she was going to have her sing off with Snape.

"What are you going to sing?" he asked.

"Dunno," she said, "The studio picks."

"Well, good luck," he said, and they walked into the building.

"Sirius – you'll have to be part of the audience for this one, sorry," Narcissa said, not seeming sorry at all.

Sirius walked into the audience wing, and then Lily walked out on stage with Snape.

"Your song is the tried-and-true, Princess of China!"

Lily wanted to groan. It was a love duet. Snape broke into the opening strains:

_Ohhhhh...  
Once upon a time somebody ran  
Somebody ran away saying fast as I can  
I've got to go...got to go_

_Once upon a time we fell apart_  
_You're holding in your hands the two Halves of my heart_  
_Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!_

_Ohhhhh.._

Lily really didn't want to sing this song with Snape, but her competitive streak forced her into belting out the lyrics, singing her heart out with more fervor than she had in a while.

_Once upon a time, we burn bright  
Now all we ever seem to do is fight  
On and on...  
And on and on and on..._

_Once upon a time on the same side._  
_Once upon a time on the same side, the same game_  
_And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw it all on my fame_

_I could've been a Princess, You'd be a King  
Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go_

_I could've been a Princess, You'd be a king_  
_Could've had a castle, and worn a ring_  
_But no, you let me go_

Snape then joined her in the final verses of the song. Lily tried to hold back the urge to throw up.

_And stole my star_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
You stole my star la, la la la la laaaaaa_

_Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh_  
_Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh_

_Cause you really hurt me_  
_No you really hurt me_  
_Cause you really hurt me_  
_No you really hurt me_  
_Cause you really hurt me_  
_Ooooooooh no you really hurt me_  
_Cause you really hurt me_  
_Ooooooooh no you really hurt me..._

The audience broke into wild, thunderous applause.

"All right, cast your votes for who sang better!" Narcissa announced.

**Who do you think won? It might not happen in the way you expect :) any songs you want to see? sorry this chapter was so short I'm in a bit of a rush. Next chapter I have all written out in my head and it's DRAMA-LOADED! woot woot. :P You're gonna like it I think :) Review and tell me what you think! Love always, Lily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update. And I apologize in advance for the fact that there are four songs in this chapter. But please, read them all. They are all important AND relevant. Thanks to **Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum **for suggesting the song Misery Business. **

Lily fidgeted nervously backstage.

"Hey, Lils," Sirius said, walking backstage and sitting down next to her, "I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, you and me will still be exactly the same."

She smiled.

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

"Alright, come back out, Lily and Sev!" Narcissa's nasally voice called.

"Good luck," Sirius said.

Lily took her place on stage next to Severus Snape.

"The votes are in – and the winner won by a mere two percent of the votes!"

The crowd roared.

"And our winner is…"

Lily's heart was a mass of nerves caught up in her throat. Why did she agree to do this? What if she lost? What if she had to stay out of her passion – music?

"Lily Evans!"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness.

The next day, the Marauders left on tour.

A couple of months passed. Everyone could tell that something was not right with Lily Evans. She became caffeine dependent, unable to get out of bed – to do anything in life. She lost weight – her eyes grew dull and listless – her skin pale, her lips chapped. She spent her days listening to Marauders songs on her iPod, watching live coverage of the Marauders' tour on TV…those who knew her best knew exactly what was wrong with her.

Lily Evans was pining after Sirius Black.

One night, as she watched TV, Petunia heard a strangled cry come from the small figure on the couch. It sounded like something was dying – or already dead.

"Lily, are you ok…"

No response but a suppressed gasp, pushing its way out of Lily's tired lips.

"What's going on Lily?" Petunia asked harshly.

Lily's thin arm pointed up at the television set.

There, on the screen, was Sirius Black – tangled up with the acting world's latest pretty face – Esme Daniels.

It was obvious they weren't aware they were being filmed. They were kissing as passionately as Lily had ever seen anyone kiss.

She couldn't move for a few seconds. For what felt like eternity, she couldn't even breathe.

And then she burst into wild, childlike tantrum sobs.

She couldn't even stay to see what the news reporter was saying – she didn't stay to see if Sirius would realize that what he was doing was on display. No, she just ran away up into her room, and wrote down the words to what she knew would be her next biggest hit.

_**"Should've Said No"**_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_  
_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_  
_Would get back to me..._  
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_And baby you know all the right things: to say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_We could ever be the same..._  
_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_  
_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_  
_Would get back to me..._  
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_  
_Was it worth it..._  
_Was she worth this..._

_No... no no no..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_  
_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_  
_Would get back to me..._  
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

A few weeks passed, and as far as Lily knew, Sirius still had no idea what he'd done to her. She released four new singles within those three weeks – her fans loved it, but she only did it because she had to get those words out to SOMEONE.

She had an interview later that week. An interview about her newest song Forever and Always – it was one of those guest appearance things – the kind where she got to sing a couple of her songs.

"So, Lily," the interviewer, Molly Weasley said, after conversations about Lily's rise to stardom and her upcoming tour, "We all know about what happened with Sirius Black – and he's gotten some serious bashing in your recent singles, Forever and Always, Should've Said No, Better Than Revenge, and Misery Business. Did you ever get worried that no one will want to date you because they don't want you to write bad songs about them?"

Lily hesitated.

"No," she said confidently after a few seconds of silence, "No. You know what, if they don't want me to write bad songs about them, then they shouldn't do bad things."

There was a roar of applause from the live audience.

Molly smiled.

"Ok, Lily, well, we're going to watch your music video for Forever and Always now," she said.

Lily's lips curled wryly into a bitter smile as she watched herself in her music video. The song was more personal than most of her other songs.

_Once upon a time, _

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_  
_'Cause it seems to me,_

_This thing is breaking down_  
_We almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby what happened, please tell me?_  
_'Cause one second it was perfect, _

_now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_  
_Everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

The entire crowd was roaring and singing along at that point, but Lily couldn't take her eyes off of the screen, watching herself act out how she was when she saw Sirius on the TV screen. She saw the fire in her eyes and was almost scared of herself. But then it got to her favorite part of the whole song.

_Was I out of line?_  
_Did I say something way too honest,_

_Made you run and hide_  
_Like a scared little boy_  
_I looked into your eyes_  
_Thought I knew you for a minute,_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's everything coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going?_

_Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_  
_Everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so_

_Back up, baby, back up_  
_Did you forget everything_  
_Back up, baby, back up_  
_Did you forget everything_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom_  
_Everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_  
_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_  
_Everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah_

The crowd roared. Lily wanted to cry. Yes, she loved that they were there with her – supporting her…but how could they take this much delight in a terrible thing that had happened to her?

"All right, now it's time for what I know all of you have been waiting for – a live performance of Misery Business and Better Than Revenge from our very own Lily Evans!"

Lily walked up to the mike and spoke the famous opener from Better Than Revenge:

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."

_Time for revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_But she's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go_  
_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_But she's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'cause I don't think you do._  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_  
_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_  
_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Lily didn't care how many mothers stopped letting their children listen to her music because of the words in that song. She didn't care how she disappointed her father – who had always been proud of her squeaky clean music. She didn't care about much nowadays. She didn't care at all.

She started Misery Business.

This song was hard for her to sing sometimes. Because it was a fantasy – her getting Sirius back. No, he was Esme's now.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag._  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, i never meant brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

**Awww...poor Lily. And I know I used too many Taylor Swift songs - they just fit! And I know I took one of Taylor Swift's famous quotes - but hey, she was part of my inspiration for what a pop star Lily Evans would behave like. Oh, and for all my Sirily shippers out there, I'm sorry. And for all my L/J Jamily shippers out there - well, you'll be happy with the next couple chapters. Review and suggest songs, predict the plot, give feedback, whatever! I want to know what you think! I love you all - thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are like caffeine - you keep me going. Love always, Lily**_  
_


	8. Important Note, Please Read

**I know, I know. I've probably disappointed you all by making you think that there's another chapter up, but there's not. **Sigh** I'm not that much of a ninja. Anyways, I am here to announce a VERY IMPORTANT THINGYMABOBBER! Guess what it is...**

...

...

**Ok, there's no way you'll ever guess, so I'm going to tell you (go figure, right?) **

**PopStars! has gotten OVER A THOUSAND HITS in THIS MONTH ALONE. You guys are the best readers in the world - thank you for sticking with my story (some of you since last year when it started) and I know you're disappointed that this is not a chapter - but maybe my incessant thanking of you will cheer you up? **crosses fingers** **

**For all of you who read Harry Jackson, just FYI I have not abandoned it - the chapter is almost done.**

**I want to let you know that every time one of you reviews, every time this story gets a hit, my heart jumps for joy. Seriously, every morning I wake up, run down to check my email chanting "please let there be reviews, please let people be reading my stuff". And then I write something, post it, and forget about everything fanfic related til 9 at night. That last sentence was to show you that I'm not as much of a freak as you all thought I was when I just said the sentence before the last one. :) I love you all! You are incredible - I just wanted to say, thank you, _thank you, THANK YOU _for your time, your reviews, your readings of my chapters, your beggings for the next chapter, your reviews (oh wait I said that already...). I don't know, I just thought every one of you should know how happy you're making me. **

**And I kinda wanted to celebrate the fact that PopStars! got more than a thousand hits this month. :) **

**Love always,**

**Lily**

**PS. The next chapter should be up by...let's say next Wednesday. Probably before but my school's musical is running this weekend and I'm on tech so I'll be really, REALLY busy. See you then! Love always, Lily  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey everybody! :) Don't want to bore you with a long author's note, so here it is. Next chapter.**

* * *

Lily didn't know what to do with herself for the next week. The Marauders were getting back in just ten days. She hadn't watched the news since she saw the fatal clip, so she didn't know whether or not Sirius knew yet.

She was used to doing everything with him – after all, she practically lived at his flat. Even in the early days of the tour, she'd go over there, get in using the key he gave her, and put on one of his hoodies and sit on the couch.

And now she felt like there wasn't anywhere to go, anything to do – she was just always at a loss. Sometimes she'd pull out her guitar and play. Sometimes that hurt too badly.

Now that the original shock, the original hurt, the anger, had died down, she was left listless and lonely. It wasn't a good feeling – then again, could anything ever be a good feeling again?

She sighed. Over the past few months, her life had been centered around Sirius. It was like she was trying to shoot an arrow and someone suddenly came and took away her target.

One night, when her father and Petunia were out, she was sitting in her room, being Lonely Lily, as she now called herself. Then her doorbell rang.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out a few times, trying to calm herself enough to the point where she could answer the door. She walked downstairs, and swung the door open.

There was no one there, only a small, folded up sheet of notebook paper. She picked it up, unfolded it, and saw that there were words written on it, words written in song format.

_I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night  
I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet_  
_That I was looking at a face I'll never forget_  
_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_I can't get you off my mind_  
_Give me the chance to love you_  
_I'll tell you the only reason why_  
_Cause you are on my mind_  
_I want to know you feel it_  
_What do you see when you close your eyes_  
_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to be best_  
_I want to be worst_  
_I want to be the gravity in your universe_  
_And I, I want to be there to help you fly_  
_I'll help you fly girl_

_Oh, the longer that I wait_  
_The more that I'm afraid_  
_That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_  
_Cause I, I finally realized,_  
_That I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_  
_I'll tell you the only reason why_  
_Cause you are on my mind_  
_I want to know you feel it_  
_What do you see when you close your eyes_  
_Cause you are on my mind_

_Girl I can't live without you_  
_I can't think straight without you, now_  
_So tell me what should I do_  
_If I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_  
_I'll tell you the only reason why_  
_Cause you are on my mind_

_I gotta know you feel it_  
_What do you see when you close your eyes_  
_Cause you are on my mind_  
_You're on my mind_  
_You're on my mind all day and night long_  
_Cause you are on my mind_

She didn't know what to say, what to do. The note – song, rather – wasn't signed. There was no one around her house, no cars there that hadn't been there all day. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. She didn't want this. She didn't need this.

Whoever gave her this must have thought that she was stupid. Because only stupid girls would go back to dating someone so soon.

She wanted to throw the little piece of paper away, she wanted to forget that she had an image to uphold and fans to please. She wanted to forget Esme and Sirius on the TV screen. She wanted to forget how alone she was. She wanted to forget everything.

She almost wanted to forget that she existed.

Although, she supposed that she had this coming to her. She should've known that whenever you give someone your all, it doesn't mean that they're giving their all to you. She should've known that someone like Sirius was bound to cheat. She should've known.

Lily had never had a boyfriend like Sirius. No, she had had a few off and on guys, a few close friends that she tried to date for a few weeks, but she had never had someone like Sirius.

She had never had a boyfriend who wrote her songs (looking back, were they for her at all?). She had never had a boyfriend who gave her the key to his apartment. She had never had someone who took her on such a wild ride before.

And she had gone with it, she had loved it, up until the end, when it had ended without her even knowing.

She hates endings. She used to be the kind of girl who believed in hope and life and new beginnings – that if there ever was an end, it would just be another chance at a beginning.

But now she knows that an end is an end – that a dead end means there is nowhere else to go. This end is not a beginning. This end is an end.

Lily couldn't get out how she felt – but she knew that under no circumstances could she go back. No, someday she'd have to move on and leave him behind and he would just be the one stain on her record, he would just be somewhere she'd been and left.

She knew that she wouldn't ever be quite the same as she was before she dated Sirius. Because giving even a tiny bit of your soul to someone changes you forever.

Lily would be careful now, oh yes, oh so careful.

She went up to her room, and she throws the folded piece of paper towards the garbage can. She didn't look to see if it hits its mark.

She sat down, pulled out a piece of paper, and started to write.

Maybe it was the song found on her door step inspiring her, maybe it wasn't, but she had to write down something.

_Turn my back to the door  
Feel so much better now  
Don't even try anymore  
Nothing left to lose  
There's a voice that's in the air  
Saying don't look back nowhere  
There's a voice that's always there_

_And I'll never be_  
_Quite the same as I was before_  
_This part of you still remains_  
_Though it's out of focus_  
_You're just somewhere that I've been_  
_And I won't go back again_  
_You're just somewhere that I've been_

_I'm breathing in, breathing out_  
_Ain't that what it's all about_  
_I living life crazy loud_  
_Like I have the right to_  
_No more words in my mouth_  
_Nothing left to figure out, but_  
_I don't think I'll ever break through_  
_The ghost of you_

_And I'll never be like I was_  
_The day I met you_  
_Too naive, yes I was_  
_Boy that's why I let you win_  
_Wear your memory like a stain_  
_Can't erase or numb the pain_  
_Here to stay with me forever_

_I'm breathing in, breathing out_  
_Ain't that what it's all about_  
_I living life crazy loud_  
_Like I have the right to_  
_No more words in my mouth_  
_Nothing left to figure out, but_  
_I don't think I'll ever break through_  
_The ghost of you_

_One of these days_  
_I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming_  
_One of these days_  
_I'll pray that I'll be over, over, over you_  
_One of these days_  
_I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused_  
_But for now there's a reason that_  
_You're still here in my heart_

_I'm breathing in, breathing out_  
_Ain't that what it's all about_  
_I living life crazy loud_  
_Like I have the right to_  
_No more words in my mouth_  
_Nothing left to figure out, but_  
_I don't think I'll ever break through_  
_The ghost of you_

_Breathing in, breathing out_  
_Breathing in, breathing out_  
_Like I have the right to_  
_No more words in my mouth_  
_Nothing left to figure out, but_  
_I don't think I'll ever break through_  
_The ghost of you_

It feels good, even better than writing down angry words that would become hit singles. This felt more like poetry, pulsing out through her bones and her story.

And she hoped that maybe eventually she could pour all of her pain out, until she was empty of it, completely empty, completely safe, completely moved on.

* * *

**So there it is. I'm sorry not much exciting juicy stuff happened. Thanks to ilovemybestfriends ( .net/u/2402437/ ) for recommending On My Mind. Please review and tell me what you thought - recommend songs, predict what's going to happen next, anything! I want my inbox to be full of review alerts! Love always, Lily**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey everybody! :) Sorry for the long wait between updates. But this one is pretty good, I think. :) We've got our beloved Remus, more Sirius, little bit of James and Peter, and...TONKS! :P So I think this one's pretty good. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Knock._

Someone was knocking on the door of Lily's apartment. Because since she broke up with Sirius, Petunia had not stopped giving her crap, and eventually their father got so sick of it he told Lily she could move out if she wanted to.

Lily had jumped at the chance.

She'd cut her waist-length hair to about a few inches above her elbow. She'd changed her makeup style. She was trying to leave her old self behind.

_Knock. Knock._

Lily was not going to answer the door. Lily would _not _answer the door. She had four guesses as to who was at the door, and she didn't want to talk to any of them.

Sirius. Remus. James. Peter.

The Marauders were back from tour – had been for a few weeks, and Sirius hadn't spoken to her since before he left.

She took that to mean that he knew exactly how she felt about him now.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Go away!" she yelled through the door.

"Can we at least talk?" a gentle voice asked.

It was Remus.

Lily sighed angrily.

"_Fine_," she said, pulling the door open.

"Thank you," he said, walking into her apartment.

They sat down on the couch.

"What do you want?" Lily asked sullenly.

"To apologize on my friend's behalf," Remus said, "Sirius isn't sorry, but I can be sorry for him. Listen, Lily, I am so sorry. He used you – really, he did – and he shouldn't have."

"He used me?" Lily asked incredulously, her green eyes widening.

"What else do you think happened?" Remus asked, and then backtracked when he saw the look on Lily's face, "I thought you knew…"

"No," Lily said, shaking, "I thought he – I thought he – I thought he loved me and Esme was just a moment of weakness, a fling…"

"Maybe – maybe I should just go," Remus said timidly, moving towards the door.

"No, no, it's fine," Lily said, trying to regain her composure, "I – I just – I…"

She stopped lamely, leaving the sentence dangling in the air.

Remus looked at her. She didn't look as vibrant and alive as he remembered. She looked…childlike. Scared.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said quietly, and turned and left the apartment.

* * *

He walked back to the flat all the Marauders shared. If Sirius was there, Remus intended to give him a piece of his mind.

Remus swung open their door.

"Hey man," James said, sitting on the couch, eating an apple.

"You…you don't like apples…" Remus said, eyeing his friend strangely.

"But Lily likes apples," James said, sighing, "She ate one every night before we performed at that charity concert."

Remus rolled his eyes. It was no secret to _any _of the Marauders that James carried a torch to Lily.

"Is Sirius here?" Remus asked, turning to Peter.

"Yup!" Peter chirruped, "In his room."

"Thanks," Remus muttered, and walked into Sirius's room.

He opened the door, then jumped back with a shout of revulsion.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled.

No response from Sirius, who was making out with Esme on his couch.

Remus walked over to them, hit Sirius on the head.

He turned to Esme.

"Go," he said, his tone both calm and threatening, "Get out of here."

"Come back in ten minutes, Esme!" Sirius called as Esme left the room.

"Sirius," Remus said, his voice a resigned accusation, "Sirius, she's not taking it well."

"Who's not taking what well?"

"Dang it, Sirius, you know full well who I'm talking about!"

"Umm…no."

"Do you have any brain cells?" Remus asked, "Lily. Lily's not taking it well that you _used _her, Sirius!"

"It was a fling," Sirius said, looking as if Remus was a freak, "She was a good snog, a fun diversion."

"A 'fun diversion' who loved you and thought you loved her!"

"Well now I've made a place in her life for Jamie," Sirius said, chuckling as he thought of James's crush on Lily, "I don't get why _you're _taking this so hard, Remus."

"Sirius – if you don't straighten out your life, I quit."

"You quit?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows, "You quit what?"

"The band."

"What? You can't do that!"

"This is changing you, Sirius! I don't like who you're becoming – who we're all becoming! If you can't get it together, I'm done! We're done! The band is done!"

"Don't be such a girl, Remus."

Remus shook his head, and left the room.

"Get out of here," he spat at Esme.

She left the apartment, but not without winking at him.

* * *

_Keep me dizzy, spinning circles around my head  
Believe me that it's worth the rush,  
Til we collide, with heavy hearts and open minds  
I'm all by myself, don't leave me hanging  
Shakin' like I've caught on fire  
We all get stuck in funny ways sometimes  
You and every friend of mine_

_We'll find a way, to run away, tonight_

_You could be my compass_  
_Teach me how to read these broken lines_  
_Hold me like a lover_  
_We'll find a way, to run away, tonight_

_Tell me when it's over,_  
_Promise that you'll always keep me in mind_  
_Burning like a soldier,_  
_I'll find my way to you and save the day_

_You could be my compass_  
_Teach me how to read these broken lines_  
_Hold me like a lover_  
_And never let me go_  
_We'll find a way, to run away, tonight_

_Tell me when it's over,_  
_Tell me when it's over_  
_Promise that you'll always keep me in mind_  
_Burning like a soldier,_  
_I'll find my way to you and save the day_

"It's pretty good," Remus's friend Nymph said, "It's James's, isn't it?"

Remus always let Nymphadora read their song lyrics before the band decided on what lyrics to set to music. They had been friends for years, since way before the band.

"Yeah, it is," Remus said, "I swear the man is crazy. He just can't get that girl out of his head."

Nymph fingered a strand of her hot pink hair.

"How did he take it when Sirius was dating her?"

"He was depressed, more or less. And he broke one of Sirius's teeth in half when Sirius dumped her."

"Sounds like our James."

"Lily's a good girl," Remus said, "I'm debating about leaving the band because of what Sirius did to her."

"Speak of the girl," Nymph said, gesturing up at the TV screen in the café where they were sitting.

"So, Lily, you've released two more singles from your album – it's going to be a big album, isn't it? You've released, what, five, six, singles?" the reporter, Narcissa Black, on the TV screen asked.

"Yeah," Lily said, plastering a smile on her face, "I'm experimenting with my lyric style, with my sound…I'm in a transition period with my music."

"And most of us know what to attribute that to," Narcissa said, "For those of you out there who have been living under a rock, Lily was in a relationship with Sirius Black of the band The Marauders. Tell me, Lily, how have you been feeling about what happened?"

"I actually wrote a song about that," Lily said, keeping the too-happy smile on her face, "It's called 'I Look So Good (Without You)'."

"Would you mind singing it? Live performances are always appreciated!"

"Sure," Lily said, picking up her guitar, and walking up to the mike in the TV studio.

_Hey boy I would have thought that when you left me  
I'd be broken with my confidence gone…so bummed…  
Hey boy I would of thought that when you said that you don't want me  
I'd feel ugly and sense something was wrong  
Standing in front of the mirror…my skin's never been clearer  
My smile's never been brighter_

_I look so good without you_  
_Got me a new hairdo_  
_Lookin' fresh and brand new_  
_Since you said that we're through_  
_Done…with your lies_  
_Baby now my tears dried_  
_You can see my green eyes_  
_Ever since you said goodbye_  
_I look so good, I look so good without you_  
_I look so good, I look so good without you_

_Hey I'd never would of thought that when you left me_  
_I'd feel sexy and so good in my skin again_  
_And I'd never would of known that_  
_I'd be dreamin' so much better without you in my head_  
_Standing in front of the mirror…my clothes never fit better_  
_My life's never been brighter_

_I look so good without you_  
_Got me a new hairdo_  
_Lookin' fresh and brand new_  
_Since you said that we're through_

_Done…with your lies  
Baby now my tears dried  
You can see my green eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good, I look so good without you  
I look so good, I look so good without you_

_Now baby my body's lookin' better than before_  
_Ain't bitin' my nails since you walked out of that door_  
_I realized now I deserve so much more than what you give_  
_Than what you give (than what you give…)_

_I look so good without you_  
_Got me a new hairdo_  
_Lookin' fresh and brand new_  
_Since you said that we're through_  
_I look so good without you_  
_Got me a new hairdo_  
_Lookin' fresh and brand new_  
_Since you said that we're through_  
_Done…with your lies_  
_Baby now my tears dried_  
_You can see my green eyes_  
_Ever since you said goodbye_

_I look so good without you_  
_Got me a new hairdo_  
_Lookin' fresh and brand new_  
_Since you said that we're through_  
_Done…with your lies_  
_Baby now my tears dried_  
_You can see my green eyes_  
_Ever since you said goodbye_  
_I look so good, I look so good without you_  
_I look so good, I look so good without you_

"She's struggling, isn't she?" Nymphadora asked Remus.

"Yeah she is," Remus said, "I want to help her, really I do, but she doesn't trust any of us. She practically kicked me out of her apartment when I went to apologize on Sirius's behalf, since the idiot won't apologize for himself."

Nymph didn't say anything for a few seconds, just studied Remus's face.

"You know, that was a really nice thing to do," Nymph said softly, "You're a good guy, Remus."

Lily's voice came over the TV, as she began to play another song, a softer, quieter, acoustic song.

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more out there  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face  
And I knew from the first song played  
I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile and  
All the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
_I'm no one special, just another_  
_Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

_Morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not_  
_Dreaming about you_  
_When my world wakes up today_  
_You'll be in another town_  
_And I knew when I saw your face, I'd be_  
_Counting down the ways to see you_  
_You smile that beautiful smile and_  
_All the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
_I'm no one special, just another_  
_Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitar_  
_I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are_  
_And you'll never see, sing me to sleep_  
_Every night from the radio_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
_I'm no one special, just another_  
_Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_  
_Sweet, sweet superstar, superstar_

**Thanks to timamiYIPPIE for recommending the song Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet. And thanks to ilovemybestfriends for recommending I Look So Good (Without You) and Untouchable. :) **

**So what did you all think of that chapter? Review with suggestions, thoughts, predictions, songs, complaints, constructive criticism, anything! :)**

**By the way, I've had the idea to start putting up pictures of what I think the characters look like. Here's the link to Lily! Just remove all of the spaces.  
**

**http:/ / ww w. hd ofblog. com/ wp-co ntent/u ploads/2 011/0 3/zoe syn2. jpg**

**Love always,**

**Lily  
**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey hey hey everybody! Just needed to tell you all - I changed my pen name from .Alice to Violet Scarlet Lily. So I thought the best way to reach everyone so that I don't lose any of my minimal fan base was to post this in all of my multi-chapter stories. Sorry for making you all think this was an actual chapter - but I had to let you all know.**

**So spread the word - if anyone (it'd be a miracle), but if anyone is looking for me, I am now Violet Scarlet Lily. **

**But I am the same Lily. It's complicated.**

**Anyways, I should be updating most of my stories soon!**

**See ya!**

**Love always, **

**Lily  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey all my lovely friends! This time it's actually a real chapter! Hurray! As opposed to a note about my pen name - which probably wasn't interesting to read at all. Well, now I'm rambling, and this probably isn't interesting either. So, here's the chapter - an actual chapter this time. Lol. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed - you made my minute. Like the minute when you reviewed...oh goodness, just start reading.**

* * *

"Lily Evans, fresh out of a heartbreaking discovery of Sirius Black's secret relationship with actress Esme Daniels, has been on a song-writing roll," TV Anchor Molly Weasley announced, "And now, she has finally released her long-awaited album. Her album is called _Take A Look Through My Telescope_, a fitting title for the insight into her life that this album provides."

James leaned forward on the couch, watching the segment about Lily's newest album.

"Although nearly every single from the album received generally positive reviews from critics, the album itself was panned by nearly every critic out there."

"What?" James yelled at the TV, causing Remus and Peter, who were playing Go Fish in the corner, to jump.

"What's wrong now, James?" Remus asked.

"Shhh, I'm trying to watch!"

Peter snorted.

"The best review of the album was mixed at best," Molly continued, "One critic who gave a negative review called it the lyrics a 'whiny, self-centered rant of teenaged angst', the melodies 'trite and overused, repetitive throughout the album', and the overall concept 'a way for Evans to yell at Black without him attacking her'."

"That's bull!" James shouted.

"James…"

"Shut up, Remus."

"One of the better reviews said that, 'Even though Evans's formulaic way of songwriting is getting boring, the songs are catchy, and they get into the little niche of heartbreak quite nicely.'"

"That's the best you're going to give her?" James said in disbelief, almost growling, "She's crushed! She doesn't need this!"

"Hey boys," Nymphadora said, entering the apartment without even knocking, her hair newly dyed to an electric blue, "What's James yelling about now?"

"Lily's album got panned," Remus said.

"Shut up! I'm trying to hear!"

"Good grief."

"Despite the negative reaction from critics, _Take A Look Through My Telescope _reached the top of the charts within an hour of being released. It's obvious whose side the public is on."

"That's right! Up with Lily! Down with Sirius!" James chorused along with the crowd shown on TV.

"Down with me? Why would anyone say that?" Sirius asked, sauntering into the apartment, his hair messed up, a smudge of lipstick on his lower lip.

"This is gonna be ugly," Nymph said, laughing.

James just stared glaze-eyed at the TV, watching the mobs gathered outside a negative critic's home.

"What are you watching, man?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to James.

He watched for a few seconds, and then he put his head in his hands.

"Oh, crap dang it, James, why are you watching this darn junk?"

"Because she's a good person and you ruined her life!" James said.

"She'll get over it."

"Wash your face, Sirius," Nymph yelled.

"What's wrong with my face?" Sirius asked, looking insulted, "First you all insult my girlfriend, then you insult my decisions, now you're insulting my face. I should just move out."

"James is right though, Sirius," Remus said, "You can't just go around breaking hearts."

"Watch me," Sirius snarled, "When did all of you get to be such sissies?"

Sirius left the apartment.

"Great, now he's mad," Peter piped up, far too cheerfully for his sarcastic words.

"Now, it is rumored that Lily Evans is in a tentative experimental relationship with Severus Snape – who she previously declined _live on national TV_. If that's not rebound, I don't know what is. One of our field agents talked to Lily the other day – regarding her dating life," Molly Weasley continued, "Let's cut to the clip."

"So, Lily, would you ever date any of the other Marauders?" the field agent asked Lily.

James's eyes widened. She looked even edgier than she had the last time he'd seen her on TV.

"What do you think I am? An idiot? Those boys are all as truthful as Satan. I don't trust them," Lily said, her right hand grasping her left wrist, "But I'm trying Severus Snape right now. He's actually really nice."

"No!" James yelled.

"Calm down, Jamie," Nymph said, sliding onto the couch.

"Evidently, these seemingly sweet guys are 'as truthful as Satan'," Molly Weasley said, "Let's cut to their first ever TV interview."

"_All right, this one I've been dying to ask you: Are you all single?"_

"_Yup. I've been single my whole career. I think that dating gets in the way of our success. Besides, we don't need all that bad publicity that comes with crazy celebrity love lives. And, besides, I haven't found the right girl yet. I'm not just gonna use a whole bunch of people. I want to wait til I find the right one," James said._

"_I've been single my whole career too. But I'd be fine with dating. I just need to find the right someone," Sirius said._

"_All of us Marauders have been single since our careers started," Remus said._

"And those boys are the ones currently swarming in scandal – well, Sirius Black at least. Speaking of the Marauders, they released a new single about a week ago," Molly Weasley said, her eyebrows raised, "Let's go to the tape of them at their concert – when the song was first introduced."

_I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm_  
_Out on the boulevard_  
_Something like a sunset_  
_Oh, you're a shooting star_  
_And I might drive myself insane_  
_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

_'Cause I got some intuition_  
_Or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_You got me on a mission_  
_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_  
_Could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_  
_Girl's got a love like woe_  
_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong_  
_Then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again_

_It's like a hurricane_  
_Speed train_  
_She's a moving car_  
_Go catch her in the fast lane_  
_Oh I gotta know_  
_Can I keep up with her pace?_  
_Kickin' into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one_  
_That can make a storm cloud break_  
_Pulling out the sun_  
_And I can't get caught in the rain_  
_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_'Cause I got some intuition_  
_Or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_You got me on a mission_  
_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_  
_Could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_  
_Girl's got a love like woe_  
_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_'Cause you're bringing me in_  
_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong_  
_Then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again_

_Because we only have one life_  
_The timing and the moment_  
_All seem so right_  
_So would you say you're mine?_

_We'll be just fine  
Would you say you're mine? _

_We'll be just fine_

_She's got a love like woe_  
_Girl's got a love like woe_  
_I gotta feel like it don't make sense_  
_'Cause you're bringing me in_  
_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong_  
_Then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Girl's got a love like woe  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong_  
_Then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again_

"That's one of your better songs," Nymph commented.

"Not to be mean, Nymph, but honestly I don't give a crap right now," James said, rubbing his temples, "Lily…with _Snape_?"

"James…I hate to tell you this, but that girl hates you all," Nymph said, "The chances of you ending up with her is…well, zero. Sorry buddy."

"If you say that again I'll tell everyone about your cr-"

Nymphadora clamped her hand on James's mouth.

"Shut up or I kill you," she said.

* * *

"Alice! Marlene!" Lily said, her cries of happiness dim compared to the other times she'd greeted her best friends.

"Good gracious, Lily, you're so thin!" Alice Faraday said, hugging Lily.

"Stop bothering Lily, Al," Marlene butted in, then hissed to Alice, "You know what she's been through."

"Do you need to whisper behind my back?" Lily asked, "I know just as much about what I've been through as you two do. Possibly more."

"We love your new album," Alice said lamely, "I really like Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)…"

"Buttering her up ain't gonna work, Ally," Marlene said, "We never should have left. Listen, Lils, I'm so sorry me and Alice went on vacation right when all of the important stuff happened."

"Well we can make up for that," Lily said, "You guys can move in with me."

"Yeah I heard you got your own apartment," Alice said.

"Welcome to your new home," Lily said, trying her best to keep her smile on her face.

Marlene entered immediately, with no hesitation. Alice was more careful, gingerly stepping in as if she would disrupt some kind of delicate balance.

Marlene began to fiddle with the stereos, and turned on 'Revenge is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)'.

"For you, Ally!" she said, unable to stay either apologetic or sad for very long.

_I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one_

_You had all the chances in the world_  
_To let me know the truth_  
_What the heck's wrong with you?_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_  
_Do you even care what I'm going through?_  
_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me_  
_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_  
_That you gave up on me to be with her?_  
_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_I'm so mad at you right now_  
_I can't even find the words_  
_And you're on the way down_  
_I can't wait to see you burn_  
_You try to make me hate that girl_  
_When I should be hating you_  
_What the heck's wrong with you?_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_  
_Do you even care what I'm going through?_  
_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me_  
_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_  
_That you gave up on me to be with her?_  
_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_  
_(than you ever were)_  
_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_Nothing can save you now that it's over_  
_I guess that you'll find out when you're no one_  
_Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_

_Nothing can save you now, nothing_  
_Nothing can save you now, nothing_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_  
_Do you even care what I'm going through?_  
_You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me_  
_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_  
_That you gave up on me to be with her?_  
_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_  
_(than you ever were)_  
_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

"Turn that off," Lily said listlessly.

"What's wrong, Lils?" Marlene asked.

"In case you hadn't heard, my album was universally panned," Lily snapped, "Turn it off."

"So, what's the deal with Snape?" Alice asked quietly, trying her best to change the subject.

"It's amusing," Lily said.

"Lily! You can't do that! That's – that's just like what Sirius did to you," Marlene said angrily.

"Or maybe you're just jealous," Lily spat back.

"Girls!" Alice said, "Stop."

"You know what?" Lily said, "I'm tired of people telling me what to do. I'm tired of people telling me if what I'm doing is right or wrong. Just let me live my own dang life. I'm sick of everything. Just let me be."

* * *

**Awww...mean Lily makes me sad! Anyways, thanks to BlackBlueNSilver951 for recommending Revenge is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) by The Veronicas, and thanks to ilovemybestfriends for recommending Love Like Woe by The Ready S****et**. **Oh! You should review! It would make me really really happy! Make predictions! Recommend plot things! Recommend songs! Tell me which actors should portray who! Just review!**

**Love always,**

**Lily**


	13. Chapter 11

__**Hey hey hey everyone! Sorry for the long time between updates! But anyways, here's the next chapter. I made a major change to the format - it's now in switching first person perspective, and it's also in present tense. Thanks so much to BlackBlueNSilver951 for suggesting Kidnap My Heart by Click 5, and to ** **ilovemybestfriends for suggesting Everything You're Not by Demi Lovato. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! A significant amount of time has passed since the last chapter.**

* * *

_**Marlene POV:**_

A year passed. Lily's still going strong with Sev, much to the dismay of, well, pretty much everyone. Lily told me that it was past the point where he was a pleasant diversion – I think that's bull. She's still not over Sirius Black – that smoking hot loser.

Did I really just say that?

Don't tell Lily.

Anyways, Lily's only just got back from her tour – four months of her alone with her band and Sev. Gosh, I just can't wait for her to get rid of the slimy jerk.

I'm sorry, but I just don't get what she sees in him!

Honestly, I'm not sorry.

She's been shut up in her room for the past three hours – songwriting. Blegh. I gotta say, I liked Lily better before the whole Sirius thing. Back then, she'd get our help with her songs. Nowadays, she shuts herself away up in her room all by herself. Plus, she's ridiculously skinny – skin and bones.

And her makeup…don't even get me started into what a fashion disaster she's become. Most girls can pull of the punk/goth look. But _not _Lily.

The Marauders have fallen apart as a band. Sirius and James split up – each debuting with their own single acts. James and Remus picked up their friend Nymphadora Tonks, and they're called James Potter and the Werewolves (where the heck did that name come from?).

Sirius went with Peter, picking up Sirius's little brother Regulus, and forming the band The Dark Mark – again, naming?

But I gotta say, I like James Potter and the Werewolves (seriously, I laugh every time I hear that) better than I liked The Marauders.

I cross my room in Lily's apartment and turn on James' newest song, just because it annoys Lily. Ok, maybe I do it too because he has an amazingly hot voice.

_It's you to me:_

_ Your gentle face, _

_ Overdue, but worth the wait_

_ And out of my reach, but I'm reaching out for you_

_ And me to the night:_

_ I say goodbyes_

_ This time is up_

_ I fight the time_

_ I need an award I can't afford – _

_ A finished song, one more chord_

_ It's already in my mind_

_ I'm in over my head, inside_

_ And it's already in my mind_

_ Inside_

_ Inside_

_ Now everyone back,_

_ My heart's at war_

_ With all these plans I had before_

_ I'm losing my grip, but I'd lose it all for you_

_ So I go driving all around_

_ I'm denying all these sounds_

_ That hit my ear_

_ Drum the beat_

_ Of a heart I can't defeat_

_ So it's already in my mind_

_ I'm in over my head, inside_

_ And it's already in my mind_

_ Inside_

_ Inside_

_ Oh, let me in_

_ Let me in_

_ And it's already in my mind_

_ And I'm in over my head, inside, inside_

_ And it's already in my mind_

_ Inside, inside, inside_

_ Inside_

_ Inside_

"Turn that garbage off, Marlene, dang it!" Lily yells at me, entering my room, "I can't write my music!"

"Well then why don't you go hang out with your precious Sevvy-wevvy?" I shoot back.

"I wish you wouldn't make fun of Sev," Lily says.

"I wish you would break up with 'Sev'," I scowl, "I'm sure you could find plenty of other guys who are lightyears hotter than he is."

"I don't just look for someone who's _hot_," Lily says pointedly. Good grief, does that girl have to learn a lot about the celebrity world. She's been in it for years and still doesn't understand how it works.

"Whatever," I say, plopping down on her couch and turning on the TV.

There was gossip reporter Narcissa Black, talking to James Potter.

"So, would you agree to doing a duet?" she asks him.

_A duet with who? _I think.

"Of course. She's amazing – I don't think her last album deserved to be panned at all. I think it was great. She's got so much talent. I'd love to sing with Lily."

"Say _what_?" Lily shouts, then begins to squirm a bit with apparent disgust.

"Well, the public outcry is overwhelming – they want you and Lily to write and perform a song together."

"I'd be more than happy to. But she…I'm not sure she'd do it," James says honestly to Narcissa.

"Why not?"

"She hates anyone who was or is associated with The Marauders."

"Speaking of, why did The Marauders break up?"

"Musical and ethic differences," James says, as if that's nothing, "Certain things were getting in the way of the music. And this is about the music, right?"

"Of course," Narcissa says, her voice a touch sarcastic, "Well, there's James Potter, frontman of new hit band James Potter and the Werewolves."

Lily sits there for a few seconds with eyes as wide as saucers, before crying out,

"They want_ me_ to sing with _him?_"

"Yup."

"Why do they think I would do that?"

"Because your critical acclaim is going down, Lils," I say, because it's obvious to everyone but her, "This will get you popular again."

"No."

"What if you did it for a wonderful cause? Get up there with James, belt out We Are The World or some other up-with-people song and dance routine, and bingo! You'll be back in business, sister!"

Lily raises her eyebrows.

"What?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine."

* * *

_**Nymphadora POV:**_

"Phone's ringing!" I yell, but neither James nor Remus seems to make any movement away from watching the football game.

"Can you get it?" Remus asks, without looking away.

"Of course I can," I say, rolling my eyes.

I pick up the phone.

"Yello," I say.

"Who is this?"

"Who is _this_?"

"Lily Evans. I need to talk to James Potter. This is his number, right?"

"Umm…yeah…one sec."

I wasn't about to let this amazing prank opportunity go to waste! After all, James' crush is on the phone…how could I let this opportunity slip away?

"Hey, Jamie! Your mom's on the phone!"

"Tell her I'm busy."

"She said you'd say that. She says to get your butt off the couch and get on the phone. Or else."

Remus and I are some of the only people in the world who are familiar with James' mom's 'or elses'. It's the one thing all three of us fear.

James gets up from the couch, and picks up the phone.

"Can you make this quick, Mom, I'm in the middle of a football game."

I burst into laughter, and watch as James' eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, Lily, I am _so _sorry, Nymph told me…yeah…ok…really? You will?"

I can tell that James is working his butt off to not jump up and down screaming and clapping like some kind of demented cheerleader right now.

"Great! When? Tomorrow! Where? Ok, do you want me to pick you…ok, ok, yeah, I know it's not a date. I was just trying to be…ok, Lily, see you tomorrow."

James turned the phone off, and both Remus and I looked at him with expectant eyes.

"So…?"

"Lily wants to write a duet and sing it with me," James says in a tone of awe.

"That's great, James!" Remus says.

"Yeah…"

"Let's have a dance party!" I say jokingly.

"How about the music minus the dancing?" Remus says, turning on one of our new hits.

_Hey girl, what's your name?  
I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own_

_Weekends work the best_  
_I'll pick the place you do the rest_  
_Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line_

_Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me_  
_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_  
_And take me with you_  
_Kidnap my heart_  
_Make my dreams come true_  
_Take me away_  
_Cause falling in love ain't very far_  
_Not far from the start_  
_Kidnap my heart._

_Can you get me up?_  
_More fun I can ever dream of_  
_Could you tie me down?_  
_Can you keep me hanging around?_

_I don't wanna be here to keep you company_  
_Put your hand in mine_  
_Better hold on tight for the ride_

_Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me_  
_But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_  
_And take me with you_  
_Kidnap my heart_  
_Make my dreams come true_  
_Take me away_  
_Cause falling in love ain't very far_  
_Not far from the start_  
_Kidnap my heart._

_You've got to hold me tighter_  
_I'm a real fighter_  
_Don't tear us apart_

_Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me_  
_But you made me believe_  
_You made me believe, believe, believe_

_Kidnap my heart_  
_And take me with you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Kidnap my heart_  
_Make my dreams come true_  
_You make my dreams come true_  
_Take me away_  
_Cause falling in love ain't very far_  
_Ain't very far_  
_Not far from the start_  
_Kidnap my heart._

_Kidnap my heart_  
_Kidnap my heart..._

"When you and Lily get married, I'm going to sing that song at your wedding," I tease, and James only says,

"I wish."

* * *

_**Lily POV:**_

I don't know what possessed me to agree to sing a duet with Potter of all people. It would only remind me of…no, Lily, stop thinking about that, stop thinking about _him_…

I have to admit…I almost agree with the critics who panned my album. It wasn't my best – all of it was composed in the wild flurry of heartbreak. But now it was time to look back at it with maturity, and write something honest and true. It was a year ago – and now it's time for me to start writing music again. The tour for _Take A Look Through My Telescope_ was successful, but that era of my life is over now. I have to move on – to new people, new projects.

I have two more songs to write about Sirius. And then I swear, I will never write another song about him for as long as I live and breathe. But I can't let those two songs fester inside me. They have to come out. I scribble down the first one – it came easily. The second one came harder.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_  
_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_  
_Clever trick_

_I'd never want to see you unhappy_  
_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Wasn't that line the truth. I had never thought he'd want to break my heart, or that he'd be willing to make me unhappy. I sit there for a few more seconds, chewing the end of my pencil. I'm not sure what comes next. Where the story goes next. But then it hits my mind. This is my goodbye to him. This is the end. This is my goodbye to Sirius. So I write,

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

There it is. That right there is what this song is supposed to be. That is what this song is about. This is my goodbye to my very own almost lover.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_  
_You took my hand and danced with me_  
_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_  
_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I'd never want to see you unhappy_  
_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_  
_I'm trying not to think about you_  
_Can't you just let me be?_  
_So long, my luckless romance_  
_My back is turned on you_  
_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_  
_I cannot drive the streets at night_  
_I cannot wake up in the morning_  
_Without you on my mind_  
_So you're gone and I'm haunted_  
_And I bet you are just fine_  
_Did I make it that easy_  
_To walk right in and out of my life?_

That's probably the truest line there. As soon as I write it down, I know that this is a good one. Did I make it that easy for him to walk right in and out of my life? I suppose I'll never truly know. I probably did. I was way too naïve. I didn't even hold him tight – I just _assumed _he'd be truthful, honest, and upfront with me. My mistake.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do _

I have to go to the café on Fourth Street in about half an hour. Ugh. I can only imagine what writing a song with James will be like. We're going to release it as a single – I'm sure he'll want it on his band's next album. Oh my word, I can just see the single. 'By James Potter and the Werewolves [featuring Lily Evans]'.

I want to cringe and throw up and die in a hole all at once.

Marlene and Alice are out seeing a movie, so I leave on my own, without having to say goodbye to anyone.

Once I reach the café, I see that Potter is already there.

I brought a notebook and some pens, and I see that he did too.

"Nice to see you," he says warmly.

"Same to you," I say bitingly.

"So what should the song be about?" he asks, cutting to the chase.

"I don't really honestly care that much," I say, "Did you brainstorm at all?"

"I had a song that I already wrote part of…I brought that, just thinking maybe we can use it," he offers up.

"Let me read it," I say.

He passes me a piece of paper, and I see a few stanzas, scribbled out in a vaguely familiar handwriting.

_I used to stare up into the sky,  
And fill the space around with my whys  
But now I've got it all figured out,  
And I'm embarrassed that it took me till now,_

_The simple answers in her replies_  
_Unlock the universe with her eyes,_  
_She rips apart my world with her moves,_  
_Oh while stealing all the light in the room_

_And I found someone to walk me through this life_  
_The brightest sun has opened up my eyes_  
_Tonight I need exactly who she is_  
_We're going to be perfect_

To be honest…it's not bad. It actually could work pretty well. If we used a calling back and forth kind of idea.

"This is pretty good," I say, even though it kills me to be honest, "I think it could work."

"Really?" he asks, seeming shocked.

"Yeah, if like I sing a couple lines, then you do. Like if I did the first two lines of the first stanza, then you did the next two. Or maybe I do the whole first stanza, and then you do the second stanza, and we can make the third one the chorus. I'll do the first line, we both do the second, you do the third, and we both do the fourth. Do you mind if I copy this into my notebook?"

"What? Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead."

I flip through a few pages of my notebook, when suddenly, Potter's hand snatches the notebook away from me.

"What's this?" he asks, glancing at the title of one of the songs, written in black ink.

_The Last Song About Sirius_.

Oh no, oh no…no…please don't read it…

He starts to read it aloud, albeit under his breath.

_I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I have put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was choking on the promise  
I would never fall again_

_I used to sing to your twisted symphony_  
_The words that had me trapped inside your misery_  
_But now I know_  
_The reason why I couldn't breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_  
_So go ahead and slam the door_  
_'Cause you can't shut me out_  
_And no I don't, I don't care what you say_  
_'Cause all I really, all I really want_  
_Is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again_  
_Everything you're not_  
_Never gonna see your face again_  
_Never wanna feel this way again_

_Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out_  
_That it only went so deep, deep_  
_A meaningless diversion that is all that you_  
_Ever meant to me_

_And I am done with your twisted symphony_  
_The words that had me sound like stolen poetry_  
_I tore the pages and I can finally breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_  
_So go ahead and slam the door_  
_'Cause you can't shut me out_  
_And no I don't, I don't care what you say_  
_'Cause all I really, all I really want_  
_Is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again_  
_Never gonna see your face again_

_I want a gentlemen who treats me like a queen_  
_I need respect, I need love_  
_Nothing in between_  
_I will not spell it out for you if you can't see_  
_'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me_  
_And now I'm gone_

_Everything you're not, not, not_  
_Everything you're not, not, not_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_  
_So go ahead and slam the door_  
_'Cause you can't shut me out_  
_And no I don't, I don't care what you say_  
_'Cause all I really, all I really want_  
_Is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again_  
_Never gonna see your face again_  
_Never wanna feel this way again_

"This is really good, Lily," he says, after he finishes it. My face is burning scarlet – I'm so angry that I can't even move.

"How – dare – you?" I say, my voice coming out strangled, "That's my – _private _– property, and you had no right…"

He shuts me up.

With his lips. On my lips.

And for a few seconds I forget everything – literally, a chick-flick style my-brain-is-mush.

Then he breaks away.

For a few seconds, it looks like he's going to kiss me again.

Then he blinks quickly, regaining his composure.

"Look, Lily, I'm so sorry –"

"You were going to kiss me again…" I say, processing aloud.

"No I wasn't," he denies, looking almost afraid.

"Why not?" I ask.

"What?" he says, looking me like I'm crazy, a little line furrowing between his eyebrows.

"What…oh my gosh. Oh my _gosh! _You just _kissed _me!" I say, remembering exactly who I was, where I was, and who I just kissed.

"I said I was sorry?"

"_You _just kissed _me!" _I yell.

"Umm…you said that already."

"I know!" I shout.

"Ok then."

"And you were going to do it again!"

"No I wasn't!" he says, obviously lying.

"I hate you!" I say, gathering up my things, "I don't ever want to see your arrogant face again, Potter!"

I stand, and walk away from the café.

I just couldn't stand being there, sitting there with him, and feeling so confused.

* * *

**So what did you think of that chapter? It was a really long one! And you all got a Jamily kiss! Doesn't that make you happy? What did you think of the new format? Of the characters? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Here are some more Lily pictures! Don't forget to take out the spaces! Who do you think should play the rest of the cast?  
**

ht tp: / /w ww . newsgab . com /at tachments/cel ebrity-picture s/10 5906d122 1280799 - alison-sud ol-aka-fin e-frenzy-pho toshoot-6 . j pg

htt p :/ /w ww. super music . sk/ obrazky /129 535_A-Fi ne-Fren zy-v2 0.j pg

**Here is a James. I KNOW he doesn't have glasses, but he has a GUITAR! So fair trade, right? XD**

ht tp : / /ww w . van ityfai r.c om/h ollyw ood/fe atures/201 0/01/ logan-lerm an-slidesh ow-2010 01/_jc r_con tent/p ar/cn_con tentwell/par-m ain/cn_slidesh ow /it em 0 . rendition . slide showHorizontal . log an-lerman-1001-ss01 . jpg

**Here is a Remus:**

ht tp : / /ww w. ib logbiz . co m /w p-conten t/uplo ads/201 0/12/Wi lliam-Mo seley-a ka-P eter-in-Na rnia . j p eg

**And here are some Tonks/Nymph!**

ht tp : / / ww w . hairc olorsideas . c om/w p-co ntent/up loads/201 1/0 3/r amona-flow ers-pil grim-bl ue-hair . j p g

ht tp : / / ww w . haircolorsideas . c om/w p-cont ent/u ploads/2011 /03/ma ry-elizabe th-wi nstead-as-ra mona-flowers-in-sco tt-pilgrim-vs-the-w orld-mary-elizabeth-winst ead-10 24 x 576 . j pg

**I still don't know who should be Petunia, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Marlene, or Esme! ****Help me out here peoples!**

**Also, thank you for your lovely song suggestions! I try to use as many applicable ones as I can!**

**Love always,**

**Lily  
**

_It's you to me:_

_Your gentle face, _

_Overdue, but worth the wait_

_And out of my reach, but I'm reaching out for you_

_And me to the night:_

_I say goodbyes_

_This time is up_

_I fight the time_

_I need an award I can't afford – _

_A finished song, one more chord_

_It's already in my mind_

_I'm in over my head, inside_

_And it's already in my mind_

_Inside_

_Inside_

_Now everyone back,_

_My heart's at war_

_With all these plans I had before_

_I'm losing my grip, but I'd lose it all for you_

_So I go driving all around_

_I'm denying all these sounds_

_That hit my ear_

_Drum the beat_

_Of a heart I can't defeat_

_So it's already in my mind_

_I'm in over my head, inside_

_And it's already in my mind_

_Inside_

_Inside_

_Oh, let me in_

_Let me in_

_And it's already in my mind_

_And I'm in over my head, inside, inside_

_And it's already in my mind_

_Inside, inside, inside_

_Inside_

_Inside_


End file.
